Joining The Mile High Club
by nbanks
Summary: What happens when the daughter of a super couple meets a Private Investigator on an airplane enroute to Salem, Illinois? It's someone she doesn't know that well but something about him leads them to join a certain club on that airplane…


**Pairing:** Stephanie Johnson and Jackson Manning (OC)

 **Summary:** Stephanie Johnson, the daughter of Steve and Kayla Johnson, a flight attended is on her way back home to Salem, Illinois. While on the flight of the airplane, she meets Jackson Manning, a handsome Private Investigator who waits for his turn to briefly use the bathroom. The two of them talk but then all of the sudden, one thing leads to another and they have an intimate encounter in the bathroom of the airplane.

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** Own nothing but this story.

 **Notes:** This revolves around an OC I made on a multi rp site named Jackson Manning. The PB is Christian Kane and I thought that he and Stephanie Johnson, played by Shelly Henning would have great natural chemistry together. To everyone, enjoy this one shot!

Stephanie wasn't even thinking straight, brushing her lips against Jackson Manning, the Private Investigator and soon to be new resident of Salem, Illinois. Kicking the door of the bathroom shut of the airplane they're on, she could soon feel Jackson pick her up and place her on the sink before their lips smash once more, while both of them used their hands to explore each others bodies. The second kiss was heated and passionate, as Jackson savored the perfumed scent, continuing the deep kiss until he slowly breaks it. Dragging his lips slowly from Stephanie's lips, to her chin, to her neck, through the valley of her covered white button shirt and bra breasts, he stopped at the skirt she wore as a part of uniform and looking back up at Stephanie with that grin of his.

Lifting up her skirt, Jackson saw her wet panties before using his hands to slowly move them down her long toned legs. Slinking down on his knees, Jackson raising her skirt as his head was under it, Jackson's tongue and mouth started to eat, lick, tasting her wet pussy. Stephanie threw her head back, cried out when Jackson thrust his tongue in her pussy, stretching it out, loving the sensation that his tongue was doing. Breathing heavingly, she used her hands to grab his head, forcing Jackson to dwelve into her throbbing clit, eating her out even more. Then suddenly out of nowhere, Stephanie's warm wet juices exploded onto his tongue and mouth like a waterfall at a forest, it was like she couldn't stop as Jackson held on to her so that Stephanie doesn't fall.

Crying out in her first orgasm as it washed her, Jackson then slowly move up from her skirt and kissed her softly. "Mmmm...you taste so good Stephanie, but I can tell that you want more", he whispered in that husky tone in her ear. Stephanie softly moaned, her hands squeezed, breathing heavingly and opening her eyes since she had them closed during her first orgasm. "Please Jackson, I want more", she said softly before slowly getting down off the sink, bending over it showing the globes of her wet cunt from behind. "Fuck me from behind", Stephanie told the PI as Jackson reached down and unzipped his jeans. Pulling his jeans and boxers down, Stephanie looks over to see his hard ten inch cock, almost in awe of how beautiful it looked to her.

Putting his hands her hips, Jackson started to thrust his cock but in more of a teasing way into Stephanie's wet slit. Stephanie though couldn't take it anymore and impaled herself on to his cock, which made Jackson moan and groan, thrusting his cock in and out. Stephanie groaned as she pushed her hips back so that she can have his cock deeper into her ass. Jackson slammed his cock into her cunt and making sure that he fills every part of her entire being. Unexpectedly, Jackson's cock shot a rope of cum causing him to moan in his own orgasm, and Stephanie came for the second time too with her juices coating his cock again. Pulling out of Stephanie from behind and turning her around to face him, Jackson picks her up and kisses her.

"Wrap your legs around me darlin'", he said in that husky tone for the second time. Stephanie didn't argue, doing what he told her to do as her legs wrapped around her waist while Jackson slowly slides his cock inside of her. Stephanie cried out again in pleasure with Jackson sitting down on the toilet. Grabbing Stephanie, he started to have her pull up and down on his shaft, as Stephanie thought to herself this was much better then getting it from behind. Thrust after thrust, Jackson squeezed the nipples on her breasts, pinching them causing Stephanie to cry out in pleasure, orgasm once again with Jackson. Catching Stephanie in his arms so that she wouldn't fall on the floor, the two kissed each other passionately again, ready to go another round.

"Hello folks, this is your captain speaking. We'll be landing in Salem, Illinois in ten minutes so make sure to fasten your seat belts", the pilot told them over the speaker. Jackson looked back at Stephanie and smirked as she smirked back at him too. "I guess this is the end of our rendezvous?", he asked her, who shook her head. "Not really...I mean you're going to stay in Salem for the long haul right?", Stephanie asked her as the PI nodded his head. "Yes, that means were going to see each other more often, which I hope turns into something incredible", he told her as the two got up, cleaned themselves up, putting on any remainder clothes that were off on them. Leaving the bathroom, Stephanie went to the back to work as Jackson sat down in her seat. Both knew that their moment they just had was the beginning of their new found relationship together.


End file.
